


Kirk and Spock Digital Illustration

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "Digital Illustration", Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, creative title, I know.  I don't think I'm doing this right.  Should I be posting this differently because it's an image?  I'm following the instructions but I think I'm posting this like it's fiction instead of art.  Probably not the place to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk and Spock Digital Illustration

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/fire_engine_red/26328775595/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
